


come home to my heart

by catalysis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, kuroo week, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysis/pseuds/catalysis
Summary: It had almost felt like he had had Kenma back these past few years, with Hinata in Brazil and him and Kenma sharing an apartment. But maybe he’s mistaken. Maybe all the times he got home late and saw Kenma's eyes glued to a stream of a beach volleyball match in Rio means that he'd never really had him in the first place.------for kuroo week day 1 - airport
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mild language

“Can I ask for a favor?”

Tetsurou looks up in surprise. Kenma’s rarely the one to break the silence of their apartment, and Tetsurou has never heard him this uncertain.

“Sure, anything,” he replies, because he knows that it must be important for Kenma to even ask.

“Can you take me to pick up Shoyo from the airport next week?”

Ah, yes, Tetsurou remembers, the shrimp is coming back from Brazil. Something that tastes like dread settles in the back of his throat.

“Why?” he asks before he can think too hard about it.

“Ah, nevermind.” Kenma turns to walk away.

Shit. Tetsurou scrambles to sit up a little straighter, as if he’s ready to leave right now. “No, no, I’ll do it, just wondering why.”

Kenma shrugs. “I already offered, but if you don’t want to…”

“I’ll do it,” Tetsurou says again, but it feels like famous last words.

\-----

**21:49**

_i’ll pick you up_

**[shoyo] 21:50**

_oh you have a car now??_

**21:52**

_no, but kuroo does_

\-----

Tetsurou misses the time before his third year of high school when it was just Kuroo&Kenma and not Kuroo and Kenma&Shoyo.

Tetsurou feels bad about the utter distaste he feels about Hinata, but it’s always been there, ever since that first practice match. It had taken Tetsurou months to get Kenma to even answer him with more than one word and Hinata had come along and latched onto Kenma and Kenma had just let him.

It had almost felt like he had had Kenma back these past few years, with Hinata in Brazil and him and Kenma sharing an apartment. But maybe he’s mistaken. Maybe all the times he got home late and saw Kenma's eyes glued to a stream of a beach volleyball match in Rio means that he'd never really had him in the first place.

Despite all of this, Tetsurou knows how to play nice. Knows the exact angle of his smile that comes off as charming instead of sneering. Knows the exact tone to use for courteous but not overly deferential.

He’s the image of politeness at the airport and Hinata doesn’t even notice when his syrupy veneer cracks every time he bounces a bit too close to Kenma.

\-----

**[shoyo] 16:04**

_i have some time before tryouts start, so we should totally hang out!!_

**16:10**

_sure_

**[shoyo] 16:12**

_you should invite kuroo-san too_

_¬‿¬_

**16:15**

_no_

\-----

Tetsurou did anticipate that Kenma would hang out with Hinata after his return, but he didn’t anticipate that Kenma would be out almost every single day.

Sure, Tetsurou’s busy with work and all that, but he’d gotten used to the quiet video game noises coming through Kenma’s cracked bedroom door. Or the low murmur of talking while Kenma streamed.

It sucks, but Tetsurou can deal with it. He’s 23 years old, for god’s sake. He can handle a bit of separation.

  
  


What he can’t handle, though, is the shrimp in his damn home.

He stares at the tableau in front of him: Kenma and Hinata sitting on the couch, holding little plastic wheels, while Wario and Cat Peach race along on the TV screen.

He’s only halfway in the door and he decides that it’s far enough. He slowly steps backward and shuts the door quietly. His key turns in the lock and his forehead knocks softly against the door.

  
  


He ends up sitting on a park bench and he must look like a mess, judging by the amount of stares he gets. His shirt is untucked, his tie is loosened, and his hair probably looks worse than usual, so he doesn’t blame them.

Tetsurou’s always been aware of Kenma’s crush on “Shoyo” but he’s never had to see it up close.

He hates that he feels like this. He’s happy that Kenma has friends besides him, but that’s only when they’re just friends, not like now when it feels like Kenma’s slipping through his fingers.

\-----

**[shoyo] 18:20**

_kuroo-san looked pretty upset earlier…_

**18:21**

_sorry_

_i’ll talk to him about it_

**[shoyo] 18:23**

_it’s ok…_

_but are you sure that he knows_

_that you like him_

**18:24**

_pretty sure_

**[shoyo] 18:25**

_but why would he be so upset about seeing us together then_

**18:26**

_…_

_i’ll talk to him_

**[shoyo] 18:27**

_FINALLY_

\-----

Tetsurou gets a text twenty minutes after he leaves. It’s a simple _come home_ from Kenma. Well, he supposes, he has to face his problems at some point.

  
  


When he gets home again, Kenma is still sitting on the couch, but the TV is off, the controllers are away, and most importantly, Hinata is gone.

Tetsurou awkwardly stands in the middle of the genkan and Kenma just stares at him. Tetsurou slowly settles himself on the couch.

“Why do you hate Shoyo so much?” Kenma asks.

“I don’t hate him.”

“Kuro.”

“I don’t,” Tetsurou asserts, “ I guess I just… I feel like I’m being replaced.”

Kenma knocks their knees together. “You’re my best friend, Kuro.”

Tetsurou sighs. “Yeah, I know,” his voice resigned. “I’ll try harder. I’ll play nice with your boyfriend.” Tetsurou realizes his mistake the second he makes it. “I mean-”

“You think Shoyo’s my boyfriend?” Kenma asks, his voice incredulous. “You think I like _Shoyo_?”

“Well, yeah. You went out with him like four times last week.”

“Kuro, I see you every day.”

“And you guys were so close together on the couch.”

“There was a full foot between us and also, I fall asleep in your lap at least once a week.”

“You, uh, sponsored him?” Tetsurou realizes he’s kind of running out of steam here.

“You live in my apartment.”

“Hey! I pay half of the rent.”

“Do you really think that the rent’s only 200000 yen?”

And Tetsurou doesn’t really know what to say about that.

Kenma continues, “If all of those things means I like Shoyo, how do I feel about you?”

Tetsurou blinks. He opens his mouth and realizes that he doesn’t know what he’s going to say. He closes his mouth.

Kenma looks down at his lap. “I’m in love with you,” he pauses, “ _Tetsurou_.”

Tetsurou moves more on instinct than anything else when he cups Kenma’s face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to his mouth.

\-----

**20:14**

_hey, this is kuroo. kenma gave me your number_

_i’m sorry for being an ass_

_feel free to come over any time_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nyamayachi)


End file.
